Past Love
by Chibi-Kari
Summary: This is an ancient egypt SetoSerenity! It starts out on the blimp. Please R&R! FINISHED!
1. Default Chapter

Chibi-Kari: Well here I am back with a second story!!! This is an ancient Egypt  
  
Seto/Serenity!!! It starts out on the blimp though.  
  
Mokuba: I'm back too!!! She doesn't own but I dunno she doesn't own.  
  
Chibi-Kari: OKAI!!! I hope you all like this I know it is not very long, I just didn't  
  
want to confuse anyone so I broke this up!!!  
  
Mokuba: On with the fic...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Past Love  
  
Ch. 1-The Blimp  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity couldn't stand it. Seto and Yugi were fighting. She didn't  
  
understand why she hated to see them fight. Normally she wasn't like this.  
  
When Joey and Seto fought she was able to deal with it, but this it just seemed  
  
so wrong. Everyone had gathered on the second floor of the blimp to see this.  
  
"Let's just solve this with a duel, Yugi." Seto said, pulling out a deck.  
  
"You're on, Kaiba." Yugi said switching to Yami and pulling out his deck.  
  
"This is just wrong." Serenity said quietly.  
  
"Then stop it." A voice said behind her.  
  
Serenity quickly turned, "Isis."  
  
"Why don't you stop it?" Isis asked her.  
  
"I have no right to do that." Serenity said sadly looking towards the duel.  
  
"You have every right." Isis responded.  
  
"What?" Serenity asked looking at Isis closely. Joey had told her to stay  
  
away from Isis, because he said that she was crazy. Joey didn't like the whole  
  
Ancient Egyptian thing.  
  
"Come with me." Isis said taking Serenity's hand. Serenity knew her  
  
brother would be upset with her for going but something inside her told her to go,  
  
something longing to be remembered.  
  
"Okay." She said allowing herself to be lead away by Isis.  
  
Isis led her to a room and shut the door, "Do you know anything about  
  
Ancient Egypt?" She asked Serenity.  
  
"Not very much, only the things that I learned in school." Serenity  
  
answered sitting down.  
  
"The schools don't know anything." Isis responded and sat down next to  
  
Serenity.  
  
"Well they seem to know a lot." Serenity responded.  
  
"There once was a great pharaoh and his cousin was a high priest." Isis  
  
started.  
  
"Okay what does this have to do with me? Or anything now? I think my  
  
brother is right you are crazy." Serenity said getting uncomfortable so she got up  
  
to leave.  
  
"You will see." Isis said grabbing her arm. As soon as Isis' hand made  
  
contact Serenity blacked out and fell to the ground. "You will see soon, my  
  
daughter." Isis said looking down at Serenity.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chibi-Kari: Well I hope you all liked chapter 1!!! And I hope you want me to  
  
continue!!!! Yet again I apologize for it being so short.  
  
Mokuba: Will I be in Ancient Egypt?  
  
Chibi-Kari: Yeah I think so. Well Bai-Bai!  
  
Mokuba: Thanks for reading and REVIEW!!! 


	2. Best Friends

Chibi-Kari: Hey all!!! I'm sorry to the one reviewer that wanted this to be  
  
a Seto/Isis...it's just that I don't think that I can do that...see, I don't know  
  
too much about Isis' character and how she would act. Also, I would just like to  
  
mention that being in FanFiction.net means that you can change the story and  
  
characters, so it doesn't matter that Serenity doesn't have an ancient past.  
  
Anyway I've heard rumors that she does, totally unsubstantiated though.  
  
Mokuba: Okai...like I don't get enough big words from my brother, now  
  
I'm getting them from you too. Well, Chibi-Kari owns nothing...I repeat  
  
NOTHING!!!!!  
  
Chibi-Kari: Thanks, Mokie.  
  
Mokuba: On to the IMPORTANT NOTE...then the fic!  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE:  
  
~~~Okai, I know that Serenity is Serenity, but I'm using Shizuka, which is  
  
her Japanese name, for her ancient past name because I think it sounds better.  
  
So I hope you all understand. Also, past Yami is referred to as Yami, past Isis is  
  
Isis, Yami's father is pharaoh, past Seto is Seth. Okai everyone understand????  
  
Also, she is reliving this!!! Oh and past Mokuba is not in this yet...so if you want  
  
him to have a different name tell me!!!! Oh also this starts when Yami and  
  
Shizuka are young. Then it will continue when they are a little older, don't worry  
  
you will know their ages right away!~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Past Love  
  
Ch. 2- Best Friends  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Shizuka? Shizuka? Where are you?" A young Yami, about the age of 6  
  
came tottering through the palace looking for his friend.  
  
"Are you looking for my daughter, your highness?" Asked a tall young  
  
woman to Yami.  
  
"Yes, Priestess Isis. Where is Shizuka?" Yami asked looking up at Isis.  
  
"She is hiding, I believe that you should look behind the pillars." Isis said  
  
smiling at the young prince.  
  
"Okay!" Yami said taking off again and running behind a pillar, "I found  
  
you, Shizzy!" He said as the young girl of his age fell to the ground.  
  
"Fine, but it was only because you had help from my mother." Shizuka  
  
said running her fingers through her red hair.  
  
"No. I will be a great pharaoh one day, I don't need help from anyone!"  
  
Yami said.  
  
"Yes, you will. And one day I will be..." Shizuka started.  
  
"My Queen!" Yami said.  
  
"I can't be your queen. I am not of the princess status." Shizuka said  
  
giggling.  
  
"Well, when I'm Pharaoh it will not matter!" Yami said, "What were you  
  
going to say then?"  
  
"Well, I hope to be a priestess like my mother, but I need some sort of  
  
powers. And they need to come soon." Shizuka said sadly.  
  
"I heard my father say that the priests get them from training, so let's  
  
train you!" Yami said running off and pulling Shizuka behind him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Another Part of the Palace~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Priestess Isis." Came of booming voice.  
  
"Yes, great Pharaoh." Isis said bowing.  
  
"Where is my son?" The Pharaoh said walking into the room.  
  
"Oh, he is outside playing with my daughter, if it pleases your highness."  
  
Isis said standing up.  
  
"They are good friends are they not?" The Pharaoh asked.  
  
"Yes, very good friends. I do not believe they could live without each  
  
other." Isis stated.  
  
"Well, in time they will have another friend. He is my nephew, Seth. He  
  
will be a priest one day. Speaking of that, your daughter Shizuka, does she now  
  
have any powers like you?" The Pharaoh asked.  
  
"I see signs of them coming. In things she will say and in her dreams.  
  
She does not notice yet." Isis said.  
  
"Good." The Pharaoh said starting to depart.  
  
"Wait, Pharaoh. I can feel a change in something. This kingdom will  
  
come to great turmoil over-" Isis started.  
  
"When?" The Pharaoh stopped and turned.  
  
"Not in your lifetime. You will keep peace." Isis said.  
  
"Good." He said leaving.  
  
"Over my daughter." Isis said to herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chibi-Kari: Well that was chapter 2!!! I hope you liked it and want me to  
  
continue!!! Oh and that was NOT Yami/Shizuka...it was just good friends!!!  
  
Mokuba: Thank you for reading!!!  
  
Chibi-Kari: Yeah thanks and Bai-Bai!  
  
Mokuba: Review!!! 


	3. The Past

  
  
Chibi-Kari: Hello all!!!! Okai...there was some confusion so to make this clear...  
  
SERENITY IS RELIVING THIS!!!! AND YAMI AND SERENITY ARE JUST 

FRIENDS!!!  
  
Mokuba: I think that is clear enough. She doesn't own otherwise Seto and  
  
Serenity would be a couple.  
  
Chibi-Kari: Like you would have a problem with that.  
  
Mokuba: I know...well let's continue...on with the fic...

Past Love  
  
Ch. 3-The Past 

The Blimp 

  
  
"Hey, where is my sista?" Joey asked looking around for Serenity.  
  
"I don't know." Tristan answered turning back to the match, which was a tie at  
  
the moment.  
  
"Hey, Yug, ya know where my sista is?" Joey shouted.  
  
Yugi looked up and then scanned the crowd, "No...I don't. Kaiba, have you seen  
  
Serenity?"  
  
"Wheeler's sister? No...maybe the dog should keep a leash on her." Seto  
  
laughed.  
  
"She went with Isis about 15 minutes ago." Mokuba answered.  
  
Seto looked up at the mention of Isis' name, "We should find her. We'll check  
  
Isis' room." Seto said abandoning the duel and leading the way to Isis' room.  
  
When they reached the room, they opened the door to see Serenity lying on the  
  
ground and Isis standing over her.  
  
"What did ya do ta my sista?!?!" Joey shouted running towards his sister.  
  
"Nothing. She is fine. Don't touch her!" Isis said blocking Joey's way to his  
  
sister.  
  
"What is happening to her?" Yugi asked.  
  
"She is remembering." Isis answered.  
  
"What?" Seto asked.  
  
"Her past." Isis answered.   
  
Ancient Past   
  
A ten year old Shizuka was sitting by the river, playing idly with the water.  
  
"Hey Shizzy!" Yami said walking up to Shizuka and dismissing his guards.  
  
"Prince Yami!" Shizuka greeted smiling.  
  
"What are you up to?" Yami asked sitting next to her.  
  
"Oh nothing much. Just enjoying the river." Shizuka said.  
  
"Have you had anymore of your visions?" Yami asked.  
  
"No not lately." Shizuka said staring at the river sadly.  
  
"Cheer up! At least you have. Just because you can't control them yet does not  
  
change the fact that you will be a priestess now!" Yami said placing his hand on her  
  
shoulder, "Why don't you try to have one now."  
  
"Oh you just want me to tell you that you will be a great ruler." She said playfully  
  
slapping his hand away, "Well, I don't need a vision to tell that you will be." Suddenly  
  
she gasped.  
  
"What? Shizzy are you alright?" Yami asked shaking his friend.  
  
"Yeah...I just had a vision...It was of this boy...our age...walking through that  
  
door there. He had dark brown hair and eyes bluer than the Nile." She said.  
  
"Wow. I don't know who that could be." Yami said.  
  
"Son." Came a booming voice from the doorway.  
  
"Yes, Father." Yami said standing up.  
  
"Son, I would like you to meet your cousin, Seth. He will be staying with us as he  
  
trains to become a priest." The Pharaoh said as a young boy came out. He had brown  
  
hair and blue eyes.  
  
Serenity leaned towards Yami, "That is him."  
  
"Hello, Seth. Come join my friend, Shizuka, and I." Yami said as the young boy  
  
came toward them.  
  
"Good day, Prince. Girl." Seth said sitting down not even looking at Shizuka.  
  
"Greet her with more respect. Besides being my friend she is going to be a  
  
priestess in six years." Yami said eyeing Seth.  
  
"Sorry, miss. Good day." Seth corrected still ignoring her.  
  
"Good day to you." Shizuka said. Her voice causing Seth to look up at her.  
  
"Well, Shizzy. You have your powers down pretty good. You knew Seth was  
  
coming." Yami said smiling.  
  
"Powers?" Seth asked still staring at Shizuka.  
  
"Yes, Shizuka can see the future. Her powers are still not stable yet, but they are  
  
evident." Yami said turning his attention to his cousin.  
  
"Your eyes are different, Seth. They are bluer than the Nile." Shizuka said  
  
smiling.  
  
"Your hair is quite different. It is beautiful like the flaming sun setting over the  
  
desert sands." Seth said staring into her eyes.  
  
"Thank you." Shizuka said blushing.  
  
Yami looked between his cousin and his best friend who had not broken eye  
  
contact for over a minute. 

TBC 

  
  
Chibi-Kari: Well thank you all for reading. I hope you all enjoyed chapter 3 and  
  
want me to continue!!  
  
Mokuba: Thank you all for reading!  
  
Chibi-Kari: Bai-Bai!!!  
  
Mokuba: Review!!! 


	4. Seth and Shizuka

Chibi-Kari: Well here is the fourth chapter!!! Oh and it will get more actiony but I  
  
had to introduce the character types. Oh and the ancient dialoge is written so stiffly  
  
because I'm sure they didn't use our slang back then. That is why there is a big  
  
difference.  
  
Mokuba: She doesn't own otherwise the ancient memories would be explained  
  
better.  
  
Chibi-Kari: Yup.  
  
Mokuba: On with the fic...  
  
Past Love  
  
Chapter 4-Seth and Shizuka  
  
Ancient Egypt  
  
A fourteen year old Yami walked out of the palace into the garden by the river  
  
where he and Shizuka always spent their days. But he couldn't find her. He looked  
  
everywhere. He even asked Isis. This had been happening lately, she would turn up  
  
about an hour later like nothing happened. Just then he heard giggling. He hid behind  
  
a bush to see what was going on. He was looking forward to catching the servants  
  
again, but it wasn't at all what he thought. There was Shizuka running away giggling as  
  
Seth chased her around the garden. Seth caught her with a thump they went rolling on  
  
the ground and stopped with Seth on top of Shizuka.  
  
"Oh beautiful Shizuka, I have caught you again." Seth said smiling.  
  
"I guess I'm yours then." Shizuka laughed.  
  
"One day, you will be my wife and we will live out our days together." Seth said  
  
and leaned down to kiss her, but moments before their lips could meet a voice called  
  
out.  
  
"Shizuka? Shizzy? Are you out here?"  
  
"Yes, Yami! I'm over by the river with Seth." Shizuka called back as she pushed  
  
Seth off of her and sat up straightening her clothes.  
  
Yami came over and sat down between them, "What were you two doing out  
  
here?"  
  
"Oh we were comparing our training. Can you believe it Yami? Two more  
  
years." Shizuka said dreamily.  
  
"And then you can marry." Yami said, "There is a priest in the next kingdom that  
  
seems to be interested in you. Your mother has been talking to him. It would help to  
  
reconcile our kingdoms." Yami said not looking at her.  
  
"I know. But mother doesn't like him. Don't worry Yami I won't leave you. I'll  
  
stay in this kingdom." Shizuka said smiling as she put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
Seth just watched their conversation. This was commonly how their  
  
conversations went. Yami and Shizuka talking and Seth just listening. In truth, most of  
  
the palace wasn't sure if he could talk let alone goof around. He would only do this with  
  
Shizuka. From the first moment he set eyes on her, he knew that she was his only one.  
  
Present Time  
  
"Her past?!?!?!? My sista doesn't have a past like Yug', Marik, Bakura, an' ol'  
  
Moneybags!!!" Joey yelled.  
  
"Yes she does." Isis responded calmely.  
  
"Then who is she?" Yami asked, who had immediately taken over Yugi as soon  
  
as the talk of pasts came up.  
  
"Oh Great Pharaoh how could you have forgotten my daughter." Isis said looking  
  
at him.  
  
"Your daughter...Shizuka..." Yami said softly, then he turned his gaze angrily at  
  
Kaiba.  
  
"Shizuka? Who is Shizuka?" Joey asked Yami.  
  
"She was my best friend." Yami said, "Before she betrayed me."  
  
"Betrayed you? Ren would never betray anyone!!!" Joey said.  
  
"What do you mean betrayed?" Tea asked.  
  
"I mean..."  
  
TBC  
  
Chibi-Kari: That is the end of Chapter 4!!! I hope you still want me to continue!!!  
  
Mokuba: Yeah!  
  
Chibi-Kari: Bai-Bai oh and I hope you enjoy the nice cliffy...  
  
Mokuba: Review!!! 


	5. Seth, Shizuka, and Betrayal

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chibi-Kari: Back again sorry about the delay I will be able to update more in  
  
about a week...but I have a lot going on now...luckily school's been out since end of  
  
April.  
  
Mokuba: She doesn't own...oh and I've been cut out of this fic...  
  
Chibi-Kari: Yeah...and I need ideas for my next story...  
  
Mokuba: On with the fic...  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Past Love  
  
Ch. 5-Seth, Shizuka, and Betrayal  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
(PRESENT TIME)  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Yami started trying to explain what happened, "I mean she chose love over her  
  
best friend."  
  
"What's wrong with choosing love? She was still your friend...just because she  
  
loved someone else doesn't change that." Mai said walking towards Yami as everyone  
  
else looked on confused.  
  
"No, it wasn't just that. The person she chose to love was wrong and she knew  
  
it." Yami said trying to explain.  
  
"You don't choose who to love. That is your heart, not your mind." Tea said.  
  
"It's not that easy." Isis said, "She did make a decision and it was a hard one for  
  
her and she died for it.  
  
"Wha da ya mean?" Joey asked.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
(ANCIENT PAST)  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
A sixteen year old Shizuka and Seth were standing under a tree with a man in  
  
front of them late at night. The stars shining bright onto them.  
  
"Are you both sure?" Asked the man.  
  
"Of couse I love him." Shizuka answered taking Seth's hand. Earlier that day  
  
they were both given full rights to their powers.  
  
"As do I love her." Seth said smiling at her.  
  
"Then as I am the high priest of Egypt you, Shizuka, are given to this man, Seth.  
  
Both are to stay loyal to each other over all else except our new pharaoh." The High  
  
Priest said. Yami had become Pharaoh days before when his father unexpectedly died.  
  
"I will." They both responded and kissed. Then Seth lead her away.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
(THE NEXT DAY)  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Yami was looking over everything for the day, "So they did get married...I just  
  
wish they would have told me...I would have blessed it." Yami said to himself looking at  
  
the record of Shizuka and Seth's marriage.  
  
Yami's thoughts were interrupted by a man running through the palace hall  
  
yelling out to him, "Your Greatness, you have been betrayed!!!"  
  
"Great...twice in a day." Yami said softly then asked the guard, "Who dares  
  
betray me?"  
  
"Priest Seth, sir. He is gathering an army to overthrow you...using the shadow  
  
games." The guard answered.  
  
Yami put a hand on his head and then waved the guard off with his other hand,  
  
"By the same person. WAIT guard bring me Shizuka...NOW!"  
  
"Yes sir!" The guard said leaving the room.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
(SHIZUKA'S ROOM)  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Shizuka was awoken by a great banging on her door. She slowly threw the  
  
sheets off herself and put on her coverup. She slowly walked to the door and opened it  
  
thinking it was Seth.  
  
"Yes?" She said yawning.  
  
"Sorry to wake you my lady but Pharaoh Yami requests your audience...now."  
  
The guard said grabbing her arm and leading her down the hall toward the palace main  
  
hall, where the Pharaoh sits. As soon as they reached their destination, the guard let  
  
go of her and left the room closing the doors.  
  
Shizuka bowed and said, "Why have you called me Greatness?"  
  
"You don't need to use formalities. We have been friends forever, Shizzy." Yami  
  
replied.  
  
Shizuka then stood up and walked towards the great chair, "If this is about Seth  
  
and my marriage...I am greatly sorry we didn't tell you. I hope you can forgive me."  
  
"It is not that...which you could have told me about. I would have come and  
  
blessed your marriage. There is nothing to be forgiven for that. What I need to talk to  
  
you about is more important." Yami said.  
  
"What is it?" Shizuka asked.  
  
"It's about Seth...he has betrayed me." Yami said.  
  
"No...he wouldn't...you must be mistaken." Shizuka said.  
  
"I'm not...he is gathering an army against me and is going to try and take over  
  
the throne with the shadow games." Yami said sadly taking Shizuka's arm in his hand  
  
to comfort her.  
  
"NO!!! You're wrong...he wouldn't...he couldn't...no I won't believe you!!"  
  
Shizuka said wrenching her arm from his grasp and running away.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
(PRESENT TIME)  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"The better question, Joey is who was it? I mean if they are someone around  
  
now...who is it?" Tristan asked.  
  
"He is around now. I love like theirs will last through times." Isis answered.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
(TBC)  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chibi-Kari: There you go...chappy 5...next up soon!!! It's coming to an end.  
  
Mokuba: Thanks for reading and please review.  
  
Chibi-Kari: Yeah!!! Bai-Bai!!!  
  
Mokuba: Review!!!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	6. The Truth

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chibi-Kari: Hi again!!! I would like to thank Rogue88/YamiR88 for her  
  
information...but I WOULD LIKE TO SAY...I was getting to that and I was already on  
  
my way of incorporating that into my story...Thank you anyway though...OH AND THAT  
  
THIS IS A FANFICTION and If I WANTED I COULD CHANGE IT TO HIM doing it of  
  
HIS OWN FREE WILL...just wanted to make that clear. Thank you again because I did  
  
want his father's name.  
  
Mokuba: &cowering in fear& Ummmm...she doesn't own anything...and Chibi-  
  
Kari are you mad at that person?  
  
Chibi-Kari: OH NO!!! I hope that she doesn't think that!!! I just wanted to make it  
  
clear because this isn't the first time this has happened with this fic...that fanfiction  
  
means that you can change anything you want. Please don't be mad at me.  
  
Mokuba: Might as well go on with the fic...  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Past Love  
  
Ch. 6- The Truth  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
ANCIENT TIME  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Seth fell to the ground grasping his head in pain. He had no idea where he was.  
  
The last thing he remembered was his wedding night with Shizuka. The thought of her  
  
made him sit up abruptly and look around for her, "Shizuka!" He called out.  
  
"You won't find her here my son." Said Akuanidan, "And I doubt that she will  
  
want to see you."  
  
"What do you mean?!?!" He asked standing up.  
  
"Well after all you did this morning and don't think anyone will want to see you  
  
again...especially your beautiful wife." Akuanidan said laughing as his son looked up at  
  
him in shock.  
  
"I didn't do anything, Father! I don't even know why I'm here!" Seth argued  
  
standing up.  
  
"Well I know that you didn't but they all think you did. I guess that is what  
  
happens when you take control of your son's mind and try to over through the empire in  
  
his body. Oh well." Akuanidan said as if nothing had happened.  
  
"What?!?! I would never betray my cousin or Egypt." Seth said in disbelief.  
  
"But you already have...and will continue." As a bright light flashed and Seth  
  
stood rigid.  
  
His eyes looked vacant as he started walking, "Pharaoh Yami will fall."  
  
He walked out of the courtyard he was in and past a pile of bushes where  
  
Shizuka just happened to be hiding behind. She had figured he would come to his  
  
Father's house. She whispered to herself, "I knew it wasn't him...It wasn't his fault and  
  
I'm the only one who knows..."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
PRESENT TIME  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"So, Isis, you're saying that he is on this blimp right now." Tea asked.  
  
"Yes." Isis answered.  
  
"Then who is it?" Mai asked.  
  
Yami's eyes hardened as he answered, "Priest Seth."  
  
"Ummm...Yug there ain't a priest on boar' a' Kaiba's blimp." Joey responded  
  
looking confused.  
  
"That was his past name. You all know him as Seto Kaiba." Isis said turning to  
  
Seto.  
  
Yami glared daggers at him while Tea and Mai exchanged worried glances  
  
towards Joey. Joey was in a mix of anger, shock, and worry. He just stood unable to  
  
do anything. Duke and Tristan looked disappointed. While Seto walked closer to  
  
Serenity's still body and looked down at her.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
TBC  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chibi-Kari: That was Ch. 6!!! The next chapter should be the last!!! I hope you  
  
all enjoyed and NOW I NEED IDEA'S FOR MY NEXT STORY!!! I hope you all enjoyed  
  
this!!!  
  
Mokuba: I know I did!!!  
  
Chibi-Kari: Thanks Moky-do!!!  
  
Mokuba: Moky-do???  
  
Chibi-Kari: I don't know but Bai-Bai everyone!!!  
  
Mokuba: Please REVIEW!!!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	7. True Love

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chibi-Kari: This is it...the last chapter. I get a little dramatic at the end...I know.  
  
Forgive me.  
  
Mokuba: She doesn't own otherwise A LOT of things would be cheesy.  
  
Chibi-Kari: Oh shut up I'm having a good day since I got the Staind cd and also  
  
the Crossfade cd. So just leave me alone for once.  
  
Mokuba: Wow I was expecting you to start singing Christina Agularia's Beautiful.  
  
Chibi-Kari: &glares& Okai no more stalling this had to finish some time.  
  
Mokuba: Fine...on with the fic...  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
**Past Love  
  
Ch. 7- True Love**  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
_**ANCIENT TIME**_  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"You may be the only one that knows...and trust me it will stay that way, dear  
  
daughter." Akuanidan said as he pulled her to a standing position and grasped one of  
  
his hands over her mouth. He dragged her to the inside of his house, "Now inside we  
  
go." He pushed her down into a chair and then let go of her, "I wouldn't try to escape  
  
my dear girl. I have my servants outside of my doors. How do you think I knew you  
  
were there. I had already informed them, if you came to let you in but not allow you to  
  
leave. So you are trapped."  
  
"What you are doing is wrong! Someone will find out! Why would you betray  
  
Egypt like this?!?!" Serenity cried passionately.  
  
"Betrayed Egypt like what? Because the fact is they betrayed me. I thrown  
  
should have been mine not that little good for nothing-" He stated slamming his fist  
  
against the table.  
  
"How can you speak of the Pharaoh like that? He is a good person. With a kind  
  
heart, unlike you." Serenity spat back at him.  
  
Akuanidan's eyes flamed as he turned to look at her. He quickly crossed the  
  
room toward her and slapped her, "Never talk to the future Pharaoh like that. Such  
  
insolence...you should be gotten rid of."  
  
Serenity's eyes widened in fear, "What? Go ahead. You won't get away with this  
  
and in my afterlife I will make sure of that!"  
  
"Afterlife?!?! I will condemn you to a living hell, girl. Every step that you take will  
  
be more painful than the other. Everything you love will-"  
  
He was unable to finish because one of his servants came rushing in, "My Lord,  
  
there are many intruders coming on the property. I believe they are the Pharaoh's  
  
Army, sir."  
  
"No...I will deal with you later." He said running out the door.  
  
As soon as he left the guard that had informed him came near her, "Dear lady, I  
  
am faithful to our Pharaoh and I will help you leave and warn all that is necessary."  
  
"How will I get out?" Serenity asked.  
  
He pulled out a black long cloak from under his, "Take this Priestess and go now.  
  
The other guards are busy with the army you only have a matter of minutes."  
  
"Thank-" Serenity started.  
  
"Just GO NOW!!" He said forcefully, pushing her toward the door, "And may all  
  
luck be with you." He whispered the last statement into the night air. He would have to  
  
deal with his boss later but none of that mattered as long as Egypt was safe.  
  
When Shizuka arrived at the palace, half of it was in ruins and the ending of a  
  
shadow game was going on. The two players...the two men she loved most...her  
  
husband and her best friend. The only thing she could think as she ran towards them  
  
was to stop everything. It didn't matter if something happened to her...Egypt and her  
  
husband, were more important to her. She ran out onto the ground below where the  
  
fighting was taken place and shouted up, "STOP PLEASE!!!"  
  
"Finish him." Had no sooner come from the lips of Seth when he realized that  
  
Shizuka was in the area of damage.  
  
"Shizuka, move!!!" Was all that Yami could yell at his friend.  
  
It was too late as the attack hit her head on and she slumped to the ground. Her  
  
cry brought Seth completely out of his father's power.  
  
"SHIZUKA!!! He shouted running down to her. As Yami raced down the other  
  
side. Seth reached her first and pulled her into his arms, "Shizuka...Shizuka...answer  
  
me. Are you alright? Shizuka please be alright...please." He pulled her close as tears  
  
started to stream down his face.  
  
He suddenly pulled her away from him as she stirred, "Seth...Is it really you?"  
  
She asked weakly.  
  
"Yes. Shizuka just don't talk. Save your energy. You'll be okay." Seth said  
  
trying to silence her.  
  
"N-no lis-sten to me. Just rem-em-ember that I l-love you." She said raising her  
  
hand to graze her face for a minute before taking her last breath.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
_**PRESENT TIME**_  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"What da ya mean? Moneybags an' ma sista was lovers?" Joey finally asked  
  
eyes flaming.  
  
"They were meant for each other...two parts of a whole...turmoil and peace.  
  
Together they make the perfect harmony." Isis stated.  
  
"Oh NO MY SISTA AIN'T MAKIN' HARMONY WIT' ANYONE!!!" Joey shouted.  
  
"Joey, you can't chose who you are meant for." Mai said taking Joey's arm.  
  
"What did you mean by betrayal though?" Tea asked Yami.  
  
"Even after all he did...trying to destroy Egypt, try to kill me, and actually killing  
  
her...She still loved him. None of it mattered. She would have gone along with him no  
  
matter what he did." Yami stated bitterly.  
  
"How can you say things without any proof? He did not purposely kill her." Isis  
  
said. Joey stared wide eyed at Seto who was now bent on one knee next to his sister,  
  
"Just as he was not under his own control when he tried to take over Egypt and kill you.  
  
That was his father and you know it."  
  
Yami looked away from Isis and toward Seto and Serenity, "I know." Just as he  
  
spoke those words Serenity took a deep breath and shot up with a start grabbing on to  
  
Seto's arm. Everyone looked on as they stared into each other's eyes.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
**_THE END  
_**  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chibi-Kari: That was Ch. 7!!! Thank you everyone for reading the story.  
  
Everyone read Lass' Hidden Truth!!!  
  
Mokuba: The end of the story  
  
Chibi-Kari: Sad but true.  
  
Mokuba: She needs suggestions for the next fic!!!  
  
Chibi-Kari: Bai-Bai everyone!!!  
  
Mokuba: Please REVIEW!!!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


End file.
